Symphony of Your Heart
by xFireWorx
Summary: NanoFate. Attempted drabble. ... For the first time in years, Nanoha could feel her eyes prick in pain as she rolled away so that their backs were to each other. Tears slipped from her eyes silently wetting her pillow. Why can't you just love me back...?


This is my first NanoFate/FateNano… yes! This is also my first challenge. If this pairing does not appeal to you and you know that it would leave you to leave a nasty review, please save both of our time and hit the 'back' button now. If you are having trouble locating this 'back' button, I recommend the new version of FireFox it has enlarged the back button in its default settings to make it easier to find, even if you _are_ challenged, thank you.

This is one story separated into ten separate drabbles I suppose.

_Note: Yeah I know for like some relatively short songs I wrote a lot, well that's because I think about these things quite often and so I already had all these ideas ready to go._

**I do not own the **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **_**series**_**.**_** Or any of the songs used in this story.**

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to RadiantBeam for issuing me this cute challenge, and being a great inspiration to writers alike._

* * *

**You Kill Me – Paper Route**

Nanoha watched as her best friend suddenly turned cold acquaintance descend from the harsh winds of Mid-Childa. Fate's mission had gone perfectly as usual.

Visions swirled before her memories of her past with Fate, her dearest, came flying back painfully to her. They abruptly stopped when the cut on Nanoha's cheek started to sting.

The Ace of Ace's mission that she had just completed had not gone quite as well as Fate's, but she did not expect to back unscathed from her first mission since being promoted from flight instructor.

She did not quite remember why exactly she was doing this to herself. She had been perfectly content with her old position. Then suddenly when Hayate asked if she could promote her like she did everyday. Normally Nanoha would respectfully decline the opportunity with a smile. Last week she found herself saying yes. The only person more surprised than Hayate was Nanoha herself.

There were light steps coming closer. Nanoha looked up and saw shattered crimson eyes slowly taking her in. She saw crimson eyes waver and heard her name said in a way she had not heard it in two years. Arms encircled her and Nanoha could _swear_ her shoulder was getting damp.

* * *

**When I Grow Up – Pussy Cat Dolls**

Vivio excitedly ran around the house looking for Nanoha-mama. Fate followed quickly behind sharing the smile her sweet little child had. It was the first time in two years she had both of her parents living together under the same roof! She wanted to play the fun games the three of them used to play before Fate-mama left.

The little blonde came to a halt in the study and turned to her other adoptive mother behind her and held a finger to her lips to tell her mom to be silent. Nanoha-mama was _sleeping_!

The larger of the two blondes was not amused, however, and angrily made her way over to Nanoha who was slumped over on the new desk on top of the many mission reports she had yet to read and analyze.

The TSAB enforcer shooed Vivio out of the study, promising to bake cookies with her later. Fate practically stomped over to the desk and began to glare at Nanoha wondering what to do with the Ace of Aces. Today was supposed to be a _mandatory_ day off for TSAB's infamous workaholic, Nanoha Takamachi.

Fate put a hand on Nanoha's shoulder and shook her awake. Nanoha smiled sleepily and did not really pay attention to Fate's lecture of 'Vivio is going to grow up to be a workaholic like you if you keep acting like a bad role model like this'. Nanoha just grabbed Fate's hand and pulled Fate onto her lap with a squeak and a blush. Nanoha held the blonde in her lap and fell right back asleep smiling resting her head on her roommate's shoulder.

* * *

**California – Phantom Planet**

The two enforcers (one new, one practically a 'vetran' at the ripe old age of eighteen) got about a week off after Fate reported that Nanoha was working on a _mandatory_ day off. Having an unusual amount of time off Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio went back to Nanoha's home planet. They did not visit Nanoha's family though, they were very busy that week with the bakery and so they would not be able to host them.

Oddly enough, the Japanese one decided that they should travel to America instead. Nanoha wanted to go somewhere warm. Fate wanted to go somewhere with a 'beach'. Vivio just wanted her parents to be happy.

So they decided on California.

She took Vivio to the hotel to unpack their stuff in their room while Fate, at Nanoha's insistence, went to the beach to have some time for herself saying she would be back later.

The red-head had finished unpacking (boldly ignoring the fact that there was only _one_ bed) and Vivio happily sat in her spot at the table, Nanoha had finished preparing dinner (they were in a room with a eat-in kitchen) and set it down in front of Vivio. She sat down next to Vivio without her own dinner.

Nanoha waited. Nanoha wanted to have dinner with Fate. Nanoha had been eating alone for practically two years. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came in a very sunburned Fate. Nanoha got up quickly, the chair made a scraping noise against the linoleum, as she approached Fate and began to fuss over her. Nanoha scolded the blonde for not knowing about the use of sun block. Vivio gave her Fate-mama a confused look and Fate gave her a guilty smile.

* * *

**Guilty Pleasure – Cobra Starship**

Nanoha would never tell anyone.

Nanoha would never tell anyone that her guilty pleasure was touching Fate.

Not sensually mind you, Nanoha was terrified that her attraction to her best friend would scare Fate off for good. Nanoha might have been willing to risk her feelings a few years ago, but now she had to keep everyone together for Vivio's sake.

Simply having the excuse to come into contact with Fate was like Nanoha's personal share of heaven. It was a strange thing for the incredible 'White Devil' to be saying. Whenever Nanoha had the chance, though, whether it was from holding Fate's hand to massaging her back Nanoha would indulge herself.

Not that she would ever tell Fate this. The poor blonde had enough problems already. Her face and her back were badly sunburned from attending the beach for a long period of time… without sun block.

Now that the pain was beginning to set in Nanoha made Fate lie face down on the hotel bed. Pushing the fantasies out of her head, Nanoha let Fate take her shirt off and Nanoha unclipped her bra. Nanoha rubbed the aloe together in her hands and gulped. She gently rubbed the relieving compound into Fate's sun sore back. Fate made a small noise of content, Nanoha's cheeks colored.

Fate would never tell anyone.

Fate would never tell anyone that she purposefully let herself get sunburned.

* * *

**Numb – Family Force 5**

Nanoha woke up with a groan. Her shoulder had gone completely numb. She tried to turn in the bed and remembered why. She could feel the light breathing of her secret love on her shoulder. Vivio was snuggled between them. Like this they appeared to be a _real_ family.

Sometimes the strange sensations were _totally_ it. She carefully lifted Fate's head off of her numb shoulder and set it down on her pillow. Then Nanoha rolled over so she was facing Fate's sleeping face. The moonlight illuminated the blonde's features well. She was stunning as usual even at one 'o clock in the morning after getting sunburned on the beach.

She leaned in and considered kissing the burnt lips, but immediately thought better of it and settled for kissing her on the cheek.

Nanoha could not help but notice that her shoulder already had all of its feeling back in it.

* * *

**There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet – Panic At The Disco**

Nanoha went out to dinner with Fate after spending the day at the beach (with sun block) and putting their little angel to bed early. It was about eight in the afternoon when they arrived in the relatively upscale restaurant. Their table seemed to be number six, Nanoha's lucky number. When they were seated Fate looked slightly uncomfortable.

Nanoha realized why.

The restaurant had a very romantic setting. Nanoha cursed herself realizing how awkward her choice of restaurant was. She was hoping this did not hint to Fate what her true feelings were for her, even if Nanoha did not pick this restaurant purposefully. Nanoha knew that Fate liked Italian food a lot. That is why she picked this restaurant.

The waiter came over and smiled _eerily_ at them. Making both of the females at the table feel uncomfortable for unknown reasons. When the waiter made his way to Nanoha to ask what she wanted to drink. Nanoha answered, but because it _was_ Nanoha after all they had begun to make some small talk. Fate was already looking at her menu waiting politely for the waiter to take her drink order.

The ex-instructor had only been talking to waiter for about thirty seconds when Fate, with a hint of impatience, looked up from her menu to see the waiter _touching_ Nanoha's shoulder. Fate's eyes narrowed, "I'd like to have a _Coke_ to drink, please."

Nanoha turned from the waiter in surprise to stare at Fate curiously, unaware of Fate's jealousy. The waiter calmly took down the order on his pad, thinking to himself: _Oh, already taken_.

* * *

**The Resolution – Jack's Mannequin**

Fate was obviously and still upset after they left the restaurant. She had rushed through her meal that had a confused Nanoha follow suit. Fate paid for the meal and only the meal she left no tip. Nanoha did not say anything it was supposed to be Fate's treat after all.

Said girl huffed and got up, retrieving her light jacket from the back of her chair signaling to Nanoha that they were going to leave… without dessert.

For Fate T. Harlaown there was no such thing as a meal _without _dessert. Even though the two were reunited recently after not seeing one another for two years, Nanoha was quite sure that was still the case. Instinctively Nanoha knew something was wrong. Fate would not probably talk about it with her since she had clammed up and waved it off when Nanoha asked what was wrong before.

Instead of walking back to the car they rented in the nearby lot, Nanoha held Fate's hand and laced their fingers together. Nanoha did not see with in the dim light Fate's face change colors, or feel Fate's heartbeat quicken.

The red-head efficiently dragged her stunned and embarrassed friend to a nearby ice cream shop. She commanded Fate to order whatever she wanted and Fate nodded and numbly agreed. Nanoha pushed Fate in front of her so Nanoha could have more time to decide what she wanted to have. Nanoha looked up at the many flavors of ice cream and came up with an _amusing_ idea.

After Fate ordered hers, Nanoha placed her order: _chocolate_ ice cream with marshmallows. Well, Nanoha attempted to place her order. As soon as she heard the word 'chocolate ice cream' come out of Nanoha's mouth Fate turned and glared at the Ace of Aces with a very adorable troubled look on her features.

Her childhood friend turned to her, ignoring the girl behind the counter for a moment, asking what was wrong _now_. Fate informed her that she had made a New Year's resolution with her when they were both thirteen to swear off _chocolate ice cream_ until they were twenty.

The White Devil gasped, absolutely shocked that Fate remembered. She ordered that as a test to see if she did. Fate did not disappoint her. She smiled and Fate and looked back at the girl behind the counter and changed her order from _chocolate_ ice cream to _vanilla_.

After grabbing her ice cream and walking back to the car. Nanoha sat down in the passenger seat next to Fate who was behind the wheel already eating their ice cream. They finished their ice cream and then Fate started to drive them home. It was about nine thirty and the streetlights traced the car as they sped along the road.

Nanoha remembered why they had decided to swear off chocolate ice cream for a while: _Chocolate ice cream might make you happy, but if you only eat that you won't ever know if there is another flavor out there that could make you even happier._

* * *

**Neighbors – The Academy Is…**

When the two TSAB members came back to their room it was about a quarter to ten and Vivio was happily sleeping in the bed with the television left on. Nanoha turned the television off and went to the bathroom to wash up quickly. Fate tucked in Vivio and went to wash up as well.

By the time Fate came back out of the bathroom Nanoha had already collapsed next to Vivio and was fast asleep. Fate got into the bed carefully, not before kissing the girl's forehead affectionately. Unlike herself Nanoha was a very light sleeper.

It was about midnight when Nanoha woke back up again. There were booming noises and yelling from next door. The next room seemed to be holding a party of some sort. Nanoha let out a low whine and put her pillow on top of her head hoping to block out the loud noise. Her efforts were futile. In fact it seemed to be getting louder. Nanoha could feel herself slowly but surely getting a headache she groaned and got out of bed and looked out the window. The moon was rising into the sky illuminating the street and buildings below it. Nanoha sighed and leaned her forehead on to the windowpane.

Fate woke due to lack of warmth and saw Nanoha by the window. Fate only pondered the cause for a moment as soon as her senses came into complete focus and she could hear the booming sounds of the party in the next room over.

She got up from bed and told Nanoha she had to get something from the car and she would be right back. Nanoha mumbled a response and went back to trying to block out her headache.

The blonde smirked to herself. She was going to enjoy this.

The famed light sleeper kept looking out the window as if searching salvation. She heard the door slam open next door and the party went dead silent. Nanoha sighed in relief and was elated when the silence lasted longer than a slight moment. She heard some talking and then some dulcet noises of people dragging their feet back to their room.

Her blue eyes were already peacefully closed again by the time Fate came back. Although she had tried her best to stay awake and wait until Fate came back.

Guiltily, Fate did not really mind. Seeing that she did not want to be caught lying to Nanoha.

* * *

**All Over You – The Spill Canvas**

The next morning Vivio had decided that she was going to take her first bath _all by herself_ and that her parents should stay in bed and sleep a little more. Nanoha never loved Vivio more, as she then used this extra time as an opportunity to cuddle with Fate.

Fate was still a tad upset that Vivio did not need her help anymore so she obviously was not in a mood to cuddle. She coldly refused Nanoha's affectionate advances. Nanoha stared at the blonde's back in disappointment. She should have known better. Nanoha had probably made the blonde uncomfortable enough already.

She sighed to herself, and for the first time in _years_…

Nanoha could feel her eyes prick in pain as she rolled away so that their backs were to each other and tears slipped from her eyes silently wetting her pillow.

_Why can't you just love me back…?_

* * *

**Right Now – SR-71**

By accident a sob tore through Nanoha's throat as she continued to think about the agony of the most painful type of love she had, unrequited.

Nanoha could feel the bed shift as Fate turned at sonic speed to see what was wrong. She moved closer to Nanoha and placed a hand on her shoulder. In reflex Nanoha immediately flipped around to her other side.

Blue crashed into burgundy. Nanoha leaned in, originally to cry on her roommate's chest like she used to, but instead the feeling of soft lips moving slowly against her own stopped her. Nanoha practically forgot to kiss back, but as she did she shakily wrapped her arms around Fate.

Right now she had _no real clue_ what was going on. As Fate pulled away and whispered words of love in her ear and then resumed the previous action. Right now, Nanoha hoped, Vivio still has a long way to go on her bath.

_Right now she finally had what she had wanted for years…_

* * *


End file.
